


nox

by eowells



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily has nightmares, Emily loves JJ and you cant convince me otherwise, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, JJ is a wonderful human, My poor kids need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowells/pseuds/eowells
Summary: Emily has a nightmare and awakes to find JJ laying in bed with her.





	nox

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I haven't written anything in months so this drabble is rusty asf

Emily awoke to the feeling of fingers running through her hair, causing her to freeze. Her body was already tensed and she was sweating through her white tee shirt and running shorts from the nightmare she'd just had. 

"Em, it's just me." The voice that reached her was soft, "It's JJ."

It took her a few seconds, but she eventually relaxed, "JJ?"

Her voice came out shaky and rough, her throat having been previously constricted by imaginary hands. She took a breath, still able to feel the ghost of a woman's nails pressing into her throat. Nightmares were to be expected in her line of work and she'd frequently found herself with her fair share of them. Sometimes she'd awake sweaty and shaking, but unable to recall what twisted concoction her mind came up with. Other times she'd nearly jump out of bed, tears streaming down her face, and the pleading whisper of a name on the tip of her tongue. 

"Yeah, Em, it's me." JJ's soft voice mingled with the feeling of warm breath on the back of Emily's neck.

Though she could feel JJ pressed against her back, she was hesitant to roll around to face her. Part of her feared it was just another nightmare and when she did so she would see her friend staring back at her with lifeless eyes and a slit throat. The idea alone caused her eyes to burn as tears started to well up. She wanted to just stare at the wall. The wall was a safe spot. It was blank and unchanging. Completely and totally static. She had almost forgotten where she was when she felt a lock of her hair being pushed back behind her ear then fingertips slowly trailing down her neck. 

That's when the shadows on the wall started moving. Terror took control of her body, causing her to freeze up. She desperately tried to choke it down, but she just wasn't strong enough. The warm body behind her stiffened.

"Emily?" JJ asked, worry dripping from her lips just as the blood had in Emily's nightmare.

"I'm scared." Was all she could get out.

She gasped as a hand pushed her onto her back. She was now forced to look into JJ's warm - and very full of life - eyes. The hand that had been running through her hair was now delicately placed on her cheek, thumb stroking her cheekbone. JJ's free hand guided itself to one of Emily's, pushing its way up between her fingers then collapsing. Emily could feel their pulses throbbing in time, both their hearts beating rapidly.

"Look at me, Em." JJ pressed, waiting for Emily to do so, "I'm here. I'm gonna keep you safe."

She began to protest, "JJ, I don't think-"

"No. I'm staying. Don't even think about telling me to leave."

It was now that she realised just how close their bodies were. Specifically, their faces. JJ was leaning down slightly, as if she was about to press a gentle kiss to Emily's lips. The only thing separating their bodies was the quilt resting over Emily's body, though the barrier typically provided Emily a shield from the darkness, she now longed to remove it. She craved the feeling of JJ's warmth pressed against her chest. Every fiber of her being ached to just lean forward and press a kiss to those lips. 

Hesitantly, she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against JJ's. Their noses bumped together, eyes fluttering shut as JJ's hand slid back into Emily's hair, holding her in place. Their warm breaths mingled in the space between their lips. 

"Emily…" JJ mumbled, nudging forward to ghost her lips over Emily's.

Even now, feeling JJ's mouth just barely touching hers, Emily found herself afraid to push forward. She'd liked the woman who was now so close to her ever since they met. She felt her heart swell at every light touch and promise to meet for lunch - though, those promises were hardly kept. She reveled in every moment that JJ came back to her, even when she convinced herself she wouldn't. 

Emily drew her head back down to her pillow, rolling it to the side to free JJ's hand from her hair. As much as Emily wanted the other woman, she knew she could never have her. It was a painful thing to choke down. Especially now that it was so evident that JJ harbored similar feelings. She cursed herself as tears started to fall. She couldn't hold them back anymore. It was all just far too much.

Gentle swipes of JJ's thumb wiped away the tears that began to roll down Emily's flushed cheeks. Then a - very unexpected - kiss was pressed to her forehead, tugging a whine from her dry lips. 

"You gotta talk to me. Tell me what you need. I can't be of much help if you don't let me in." JJ said.

"I c-can't." Emily rasped.

"Why not, Em?"

"You'll leave. You'll leave as soon as I let you in because then you'll know. You'll know just how fucked up I am and I can't lose you. I just can't. I refuse to."

"Hey. You're not fucked up-"

"Look at me, JJ. I'm the epitome of fucked up."

"-and I'm never leaving you." 

"You say that now."

"Stop. Stop trying to push me away. You mean the world to me and I don't think you're fucked up. You've seen a lot of bad things, been through a lot of bad things. So have I. You don't get to decide whether or not I'm afraid to know the darkest corners of your being. I do. And I'm not afraid."

Before Emily could even begin to protest, a kiss was firmly pressed to her lips as if to prove a point. For a second she was dumbstruck and in awe, but it didn't take long for her to collect herself and kiss back.


End file.
